riddleandstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Ginny Lovegood sr.
Ginny Lovegood sr Ginny is a secondary protagonist when Rosalie, Lily, Emelia and Sapphire are back in time. She is also the grandmother of Ginny Lovegood jr. She is good friends with Anthea Free, Fawnel-Dawn Haling and Anna Lantern. Pre-Hogwarts Before her appearence in the book Little is known of her. But she seems to have similar interests to her granddaughter. The dates of her time in Hogwarts are unknown. After Hogwarts After Hogwarts she appears to have gradurated and got good scores in both her OWLs and NEWTs. She went on to found the Quibbler, which was passed on through generations. She married eventually, and had one son, Xenophilius who took on her last name. She eventually had two grandchildren, twins, Ginny Lovegood jr and Luna Lovegood. Appearences Chapter 10- Riddle And Fate Before I could say something, that Lily would probably be insulted by, a girl our age ran straight into us. “Sorry, I thought I saw a Nargle round here,” the blonde girl said looking around strangely, a quixotic look in her eye. “Oh, you must be the new students, I’m Ginny Lovegood.” This is is the first mention of Ginny. Later in the chapter Rosalie asks if she is related to Luna Lovegood. Ginny asks who that is. Emelia comments of Sapphire’s stupidity since Luna has not been born yet. Chapter 11 Ginny, introduces the girls to her own friends. Anthea Free, Fawnel-Dawn Haling and Anna Lantern. Ginny later explains who Guido Rowle is and what he spoke out about. She then shows her mean side and comments, hypocritically, on Gabe Boy’o’s sanity. Chapter 12 Emelia states how Ginny turns out to be a “good friend”. She also quotes Ginny as to how Guido is against war. She is in the library with Rosalie and Emelia. Emelia then hypocritically remarks how they aren’t her friends. Ginny is shown to have read a book on a “strange creature Emelia wasn’t sure existed”. When Rosalie runs over Ginny is the first to theorise what the prophecy means, though incorrectly and claims it must be about Guido. Emelia originally doubts this. Chapter 13 Sapphire and Lily goes over to the library where Ginny and the others are. Ginny says casually, and omnipotently, that they are from the future. Ginny smiles and states that the “nargles told her”. As the girls leave Sapphire exclaims “Bye, Ginny!” Chapter 2- Riddle And Death Ginny Lovegood jr is first introduced and tells Sapphire and Emelia that she is the granddaughter of Ginny Lovegood sr. Chapter 2- Riddle And Hope Olivia Clayton mentions how they need to locate Ginny Lovegood. At the time it is thought they mean Ginny Lovegood jr, but it’s later revealed they mean Ginny Lovegood sr. Trivia * Though she is shown as a protagonist she could easily be an antagonist. * She is shown as good friends with Anthea Free, the main antagonist throughout. * She is seems as taunting someone lesser than her, Gabe Boy’o * She is shown as being pro-war. * She is seen as having more power than nessacry, by being able to tell the future * She is slightly insane * The name “Ginny” short for “Virginia” means “maid” showing to her alleged purity. * Same for ”Lovegood” a seemingly sweet name * Though she is supposed to look like her granddaughter they don’t share much in common for their looks